Forum:We can do Videos now on Genealogy
I thought I posted this, but apparently I failed to save it. Anyhow- there was some speculation that videos would not be allowed on wikia. Guess I couldn't be more wrong. bDaB-NNyM8o This gives you the You Tube animation to the right. I put a table around it to make text flow around it like a normal thumb. Edit to look at the wikitext. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 04:59, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, pal, I moved the previous contribution so that its page name started with "Help" because that's exactly the sort of page it was (matching the Central Wikia page on the subject): . I'm puzzled about why it doesn't show up as a simple redirect included in the Watercooler listing. Maybe the "Forum" namespace is one that doesn't take to redirection. Robin Patterson 14:56, 24 September 2007 (UTC) ::I meant it to be an announcement. Reason? No one reads the manual. That's why you, I, and Bill didn't know that we could do video. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 16:45, 24 September 2007 (UTC) :::Creating a new forum item may not be the best, and is certainly not the only, way to make an announcement; you should post to the mailing list too, and even post to some User Talk pages. You are a bit new here to claim that no one reads the manual (especially when your first posting gave a link to the Central Wikia manual)!! - then inconsistent in saying that three of us didn't know we could do sthg because no one reads the manual - it wasn't on our manual (but it was on Central where you read it). :::I did know that one could add YouTube things, but I've never had an inclination to "do" one here, so didn't think of telling anyone else. Doubtless your telling people who read "Recent changes" or the Watercooler list will have helped somebody who does have access to YouTube. :::In case someone else succumbs to the temptation to hit "Help" and read the "manual" that such an action reveals, please add your bit to Forum:Help improve the help pages. Clearly we are still not persuading every contributor that they will gain from reading the Help pages (which have had hundreds of person-hours spent on them); maybe you know why. :::Robin Patterson 04:51, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :Oh. I misunderstood then by some things stated in the discussion on sound. Anyway I was excited about it and wanted to share. Personally, I'd love to see a video clip of my great grandfather talking about the farm implements he used in the 19th century, so I suppose we'll have to wait a century before folks find any of the video material we have today is of historical value. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 06:10, 25 September 2007 (UTC) I changed the example video above to a cool one for the William the conqueror article. Wikipedia can't use material from YouTube, but we can! Yeah! So in a way, we can be cooler than WP.[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 03:51, 4 October 2007 (UTC)